


So Close Yet So Far

by illerminatae



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Breakup, EXO - Freeform, Ex Lovers, F/M, Girls Generation - Freeform, SNSD - Freeform, taeyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illerminatae/pseuds/illerminatae
Summary: What happens backstage after the Baekhyun and Taeyeon breakup





	So Close Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly shipped them so hard :'))

Love. So this is how it feels when people say "love is complicated". Career, relationships, friendships, family–-how do people even manage to balance these?

Baekhyun stared at a distance when Chanyeol waved his hands in front of him. When he finally acknowledged his best friend's existence, Chanyeol looked to where Baekhyun's gaze just came from and gave him a sad smile.

"Go talk to her," he patted his head.

"You know I can't." The pain was evident in his voice.

"Are still ignoring her calls?" he looked really worried. Only Chanyeol knows his struggle.

"It's for her own good. I don't want to hurt her anymore. My fans attack her whenever she does something. Hopefully, it'll die down when we distance ourselves from each other."

"You know that both of you are the ones hurting over your actions."

"Well, they say it ain't love if it doesn't hurt," he forced a smile. Chanyeol just shook his head at his friend. He always does this. Trying to mask the pain by making jokes and being a smartass.

"Here," Baekhyun handed a small package to Chanyeol. He nodded and accepted the object.

"You owe me," Chanyeol smirked.

"Always," he mouthed his thanks and walked away to annoy Tao.

 

Chanyeol headed to where the famous girl group was assigned and bowed to the leader.

"Chanyeol," Taeyeon gave a slight bow in acknowledgment.

"Hello, noona, this is for you." He gave the small package and her hands shook when she received it.

"So he's still not gonna talk to me, huh," her voice was wavering and Chanyeol was worried seeing the strong leader look so frail in his eyes.

"He just wants to protect you," he reminded her.

She smiled bitterly. "Of course he does," she mumbled. "Thanks for this."

Chanyeol waved at her before he went back to his group.

Taeyeon sighed. She opened the package and saw a dog collar for Ginger. She smiled until she saw a writing on the package: "take care of yourself."

Her breath hitched and her chest clenched from the pain. He was ignoring her but he was worried about her. This just makes her even crazier. She tried to turn her back on her members before they could see her tearing up. But she saw something scrawled underneath the first message: "don't cry or you'll look really ugly. nobody likes ugly idols."

Yes, this was what made her fall in love with him in the first place. His ability to make her laugh and smile despite the burden that she's having as a leader.

She laughed bitterly but tears were already streaming down her face. She was surprised to find a handkerchief shoved in her hands.

"F-fany."

"Baekhyun was right, you do look ugly when you cry." Tiffany squeezed her hand. "We'll start when you're ready."

"No, I'm good. I'll come with you."

She carefully placed the dog collar inherr bag and glanced to where EXO was gathered and tried to look for Baekhyun. She was surprised to see him already staring at her and suddenly look away.

She clenched her fist. They were so close,  yet so far. So he wants to protect her. But she doesn't want to be protected. She just wants him back in her life.

"Idiot."


End file.
